Living My Dream
by journey maker
Summary: Joey finally found out what he wanted to do with his life.. rated for some swear word, adult situations. Please R & R...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey really never knew what he wanted to do with his life; he only knew that he didn't want to end up like his father. It wasn't that he didn't love his father because he did, it was just the fact that his father drank too much and he wasn't going to end up like him.

Joey had the opportunity to go to College and he took it and he surprised himself when he discovered that he was really great in the medical field and so he decided to continue studying medicine and his Professor was delighted to find someone that had the dedication to want to learn as much as he could about the field of Pediatrics.

Frank Wheeler was so proud of his son for wanting to better himself and when Joey graduated with honors from Domino University he was in the audience along with his friends and as they called his name to come on stage and get his diploma they all stood and cheered for him. One person who was in the back and was really surprised and proud of what he had accomplished was Kaiba, he never really knew that Joey had the determination to do what he had done and as he walked out of the auditorium he actually had tears in his eyes because he was happy for Joey.

After the ceremony was over, Frank took everyone out to celebrate and they all went to their favorite place the Burger Barn and as they were all eating and talking in one of the booths was a young mother and her daughter and the little girl started making weird noises and her mother started panicking and she screamed "My baby is choking, some help me please."

Joey instantly got up and ran over and he got the child out of the booster seat and he used the children's version of the Heimlich Maneuver on the little girl and what was blocking her airway came out and she began to cry, Joey handed her back to her mother who was grateful and she asked him "Are you a doctor?" Joey smiled at her and told her "not yet but I'm studying to become a pediatrician" and she told him "You'll be the best because you are great with children."

After that the mother paid her bill and she took her little girl home after thanking Joey once again. After awhile they all decided that they'd all call it a night and they all congratulated Joey again for graduating and Frank drove him and his son home. "Have you decided what medical school you're going to apply at?" he asked Joey.

Joey smiled at his dad and he said "Not yet, I've sent out several applications and now I'm waiting to hear from them." Frank gave his son a hug and he said "I'm so proud of all you've done and there is nothing that you can accomplish once you try."

Seto sat behind his desk in the Manor and he thought about all that Wheeler has done with his life and he was kind of envious of it because he is doing something that he really loves and all Seto was doing was keeping this Corporation going so that one day he could give it to his brother and then maybe he could have a life of his own, but until then he'd just keep going to the Office day after day and wonder what his life would be like if he could be as lucky as Wheeler.

Roland went to talk to Seto about something was happening at the Hospital at Kaiba Corp. "The head of the Pediatric Department was going to be retiring in two more years and he was looking for a very talented young person to work under him and maybe even take over when he left"

Seto asked Roland "Please contact Joseph Wheeler about the position and ask him if he'd be interested in coming and talking to Doctor Phillips."

When Roland went to the Wheeler house he knocked on the door and when Frank answered it he found this man standing there who looked like someone who was very important and he asked "May I help you?"

Roland asked "May I please speak to Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey came to the door and he knew of Roland from when he would drop Kaiba off at school and he said "What can I do for you?"

Roland then told him "Doctor Phillips the head of the Pediatrics Department is looking for someone who is interested in talking to him about a position at the hospital at Kaiba Corp. and working alongside him and becoming a Pediatrician and maybe even taking over his post as the head of Pediatrics when he retires."

Joey looked at Roland and he said "I can't possibly do that, I still have medical school to go to and hopefully I pass and then I will have an internship to do before I can work in a hospital setting let alone work for someone as prestigious as Doctor Phillips, but thanks for asking me."

Roland then said "Doctor Phillips has talked to your Professors at the University and he really likes how dedicated you are to becoming a Pediatrician and he wants to talk to you so please get into the limo before I lose my job."

Frank looked at his son and he said "Son you can't let his poor man lose his job and what would it hurt to just talk to this doctor, go on and see what he wants." So Joey smiled at his dad and went and got into the limo and Roland drove him the hospital and then he took him directly to Doctor Phillips Office and told him "Wait here please."

Joey sat there looking at all the diplomas on the wall and it made him really want to do this and then the door opened and in walked Doctor Phillips and he said "It's good of you to come and talk to me. Your Professors are all saying how dedicated and smart you are and how you really want to work in pediatrics and so I'm going to do something that I rarely do, I'm going to make it so that you can not only take your medical courses here, but you can also go with me around on my rounds and we can talk about each case and maybe if you really want this it will help you in your studies and if you're as smart as they say then you can graduate ahead of your classmates and come to work at this hospital under me, what do you say to that?"

Joey sat there listening to what this man was saying and then finally he found his voice and he said "I really appreciate your offer, but what is there about me that any other medical student wouldn't do?"

Doctor Phillips smiled at him and he said "Mr. Wheeler you remind me of me when I was your age and I knew that I really wanted to become a pediatrician and a very great Doctor took me under his wing and taught me everything that he knew and it helped me to be able to complete my courses and graduate ahead of everyone else and then I came here to this very hospital and worked with him and when I was ready he retired and I took over and head of this department, and I want to help you like I was helped if you let me."

Joey really wanted this and so he said "Alright I'll do it on one condition, if I'm not really right for this position then you have to tell me and find someone who is."

Doctor Phillips held out his hand and Joey shook it and then Doctor Phillips said "You have yourself a deal, I'll see you here tomorrow morning. My secretary will have everything that you'll need as far as your books and materials are concerned and she'll also have some scrubs and a white coat for you to wear. Come prepared to learn and to do a lot of hard work and long hours."

Joey left there praying that he'd be the person that this doctor wanted and he knew deep down inside that this was exactly what he had studied for and wanted and he was determined to study and work and finally to become a pediatrician someday.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Grueling schedule, long hours, little sleep, helping children, Joey loved it...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The hospital had converted one of the larger rooms into a classroom and this is where Joey went and he found six other people who were there to study under Doctor Phillips and as he closed the door and sat down at one of the tables the door opened and in walked Dr. Phillips and he was accompanied by Professor Mc Donald and Professor Thomas.

Dr. Phillips said "Today is the beginning of your new lives and if any of you really want to become doctors you'll have to pass this course and in between your studies you'll all be following me around and learn how to diagnosis patients and you might even learn how to treat the children with kindness as well as tell them and their parents exactly what's wrong with them."

Professor McDonald then said "Now the fun part of this class begins and everyday when you come into this room you'll find your assignments written on the board and all any of you have to do is to make a ninety percent on each of your tests to pass this course. Each of you will have different thesis to do and Dr. Phillips has agreed to allow each of you the use of his extensive library to use his medical books to look up things that might help you with your thesis."

Then Professor Thomas said "To pass my courses you'll all be asked to write a thirty page term paper on why you want to become doctors on top of keeping your grades up. If any of you find this too hard to do both Professor McDonald and I will allow you to leave the program and it won't go against your academic grades at all."

Doctor Phillips then said "Today being it is your first day all any of you are going to be asked to do is to familiarize yourselves with the layout of the hospital so that when it comes time for you to come with me on my rounds that you'll all know exactly where we are going and now all of you can start by reading the first three chapters in your anatomy books and be ready for a pop quiz tomorrow."

Then the three men left the room and as Joey opened his book the young man sitting next to him said "What the hell do they think we are computers who can absorb all this stuff in only one day?"

Joey looked at the guy and he said "If you aren't going to do the work why are you even here for?"

The guy then said "You don't know who I am do you, do any of you know who the hell I am?"

The young lady sitting at the table behind them said "Who the hell cares who you are, shut the hell up so that the rest of us can read and learn and be ready for the quiz tomorrow."

The young man turned around and he said "Well I'll tell you who I am, my father is the head of this hospital, you know the Great and Powerful George Murphy and I'm expected to be just like him when I hate medicine and all I want to do is be an artist."

Joey then said "Hey, listen lets start over can we, my name is Joey Wheeler" The young lady them said "My name is Brenda Lewis and I'm going to try to be the best Child Psychiatrist."

The young man next to Joey said "My name is William Murphy."

As everyone introduced themselves to each other William laid his head on the table and closed his eyes and went to sleep. The others just ignored him and they all started reading the chapters for the quiz tomorrow. Joey kind of felt sorry for this guy, but he couldn't let that get to him, he was going to be a doctor and nothing was going to stop him.

It was time for them to break for lunch and as they all walked to the cafeteria Joey just sat down at a table because he had no money to buy anything and that's when Seto walked into the room and he spotted Joey sitting by himself and he walked over and he sat down and said "How's it going?"

Joey looked at him and he said "It's going great, how is your day?"

Seto laughed and he said "Can I buy you lunch?"

Joey looked at him and then he said "Listen Kaiba, I'm here to study under one of the most knowledgeable doctors of Pediatrics not worry where my next meal is coming from."

Seto then said "Alright now that we got that out of the way, what you want for lunch?"

Joey laughed out loud and then he said "A cheeseburger and fries with some milk would be fine and thanks."

Seto went over and ordered their meal and as he stood there waiting for them to fix it, he decided to offer Joey a deal. If he allowed Seto to make sure that he got three meals a day here then he would have to promise to get the best damn grades he could on every test.

When Seto came back with their meals and they started eating, he told Joey about the deal and at first Joey thought that he was just making fun of him but when he knew that Seto was serious he accepted his offer and the thanked him for helping him out. As they ate Seto found out that Joey was really serious about becoming a Pediatrician and helping children who were really sick and he was proud of what he was doing. Joey thanked Seto again and then he went back to the room and opened his book and started reading.

Brenda sat down next to Joey and she said "I guess William decided to leave. What field are you thinking about going in?"

Joey told her and she said "Good luck and I hope that we both see our dreams come true." Then they both started reading till it was time for them to go home.

As Joey walked out of the hospital he spotted his fathers car and as he walked over Frank said "How about we go to the Burger Barn for dinner, what do you say?"

Joey smiled as he got into the car and his father drove to the Burger Barn and they had a great time talking and laughing, it was one of the best days of Joey's life and one that he would remember for the rest of his life. _His father would later find that his liver was failing from his drinking problem and that a transplant wouldn't save his life._

The next morning everyone came into the room and there sat Doctor Phillips and he stood up and said "Everyone will have thirty minutes to complete the test and after I pass out the tests you will turn them over when I say and start."

Dr. Phillips gave everyone a test then he went back to his desk, sat down and then he said "Turn the papers over and begin."

As they turned over their papers and began their tests, Dr. Phillips noticed that William Murphy was not in the room and he made a mental note to talk to George about it and remind him that just because he was the head of the Hospital his son wouldn't get a free ride and if he didn't take the exams like the others then he would fail the course.

Then the buzzer went off and Dr. Phillips said "Put your pencils down and pass your papers to the person beside you and the ones on the ends bring them up to my desk and all of you can start looking at the map I've given you of the layout of the hospital because after lunch all of you will be coming along with me on my rounds."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

While Joey and the others were eating their lunch, they all looked at the map layouts that they were given and when they were done eating, Doctor Phillips came to their table and he said "William has dropped this class, now lets go and you'll all need to stop at the classroom and get your clipboards, pencils and then we'll continue up to the Pediatrics Ward and I want all of you to write down questions you have and take notes of what you'll be seeing and afterwards I will expect all of you to find the answers to some of your questions from your textbooks and tomorrow I will answer all your questions."

As they walked to the Ward, each of the students were thinking of questions that they would want to ask Dr. Phillips about what they have witnessed and what he had talked about as he saw each of his patients. As they went from room to room and they listened to what the doctor said about each child, they all wanted to do nothing but make the little ones feel better. At times it was kind of hard for them to see how sick these little kids were and one little girl really got to Joey because she had the bluest eyes and the cutest smile and as Dr. Phillips was examining her she tried to smile even though she was in pain and when he was done she gave him a small smile and she said "Thank you."

When they were finally through and they all went back to the classroom to get their things and as they walked out of the hospital, Joey noticed William on the grass under a big tree and he walked over and said "How's it going?"

William had his sketch pad with him and he looked up and smiled and he said "Well I talked to my father and he isn't happy but he's willing to give me a break and he does think that I do have talent to have some of my drawings shown someday and that's all I ever wanted." Joey said "That's good, because now you can concentrate on your drawings and paintings."

One thing that Joey noticed as they were walking around the Pediatrics Ward how sterile it seemed, there were no pictures or anything else that might make it easier to be a child who had to be there, so he mentioned it to William and he thanked him and said "I'll talk to my dad and see if he'll talk to Dr. Phillips and just maybe I can do something that will make the Ward a happier place to be."

As Joey wished him luck and then he left to go home and when he got there he noticed that his father wasn't feeling well and he asked him about it and Frank said "I'm probably getting a cold and I'll call the doctor if it gets any worse."

Joey went to his room and put his things down and then he went to the kitchen to get dinner going and Frank said "Son, could you make me some soup, I really don't feel like anything real heavy." Joey then was really concerned and he went to the kitchen and called his dad's doctor and as he talked to him, Joey told him "I'm really worried about dad and I know that he saw you last week did you find anything wrong, please tell me the truth."

Then Doctor Mitchell said "I'm breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, but I also know how stubborn your dad is so I'll tell you exactly what I told him. Your father is really sick, his liver is shutting down and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop it. He's been a heavy drinker for to many years and now his body just to tired and he has maybe six to a year to live."

Joey sat down on the chair as he listened to what the doctor was saying and then he hung up the phone and laid his head on the table and cried because there wasn't anything that could be done to make his dad better. Then he stood up went to the freezer and took out some chicken and defrosted it and started cooking some chicken soup for his father. He just needed some time to digest what the doctor had just told him and when he was able to leave the kitchen he went to talk to his dad and as they talked they both started to cry and they held each other and then Joey got up, wiped his eyes and went back and finished the soup and he brought his dad a big bowl of soup and then he sat there and watched his dad eat. Joey closed his eyes and then he said a silent prayer and hoped that his dad would pass away without being in to much pain, because Joey knew what hell his dad was in for as the end got near.

He helped his dad to his room and after he turned off the light and wished his dad a good night, Joey walked back to the kitchen and after he cleaned it up he sat there and didn't know what he was going to do, he really needed to talk to someone and he still doesn't know why but he called Seto and when he heard the break in Joey's voice Seto asked "What's wrong?"

Joey took a deep breath and he said "I just found out that my dad is dying and that he has maybe six months to a year to live. His liver is failing and there's nothing that can be done for him but make him comfortable and now I'm afraid that I'll have to drop out of the program because I need to be here for my dad."

Seto then said "Listen, if I can find a place where your dad can stay in the daytime while you're in class will you let me help you?"

Joey wiped the tears from his eyes as he said "I can't ask you to do that" then Seto stopped him when he said "I'm offering to help you so please let me and don't stop going for what you really want and that's to become a Pediatrician and let me do this for you and your dad."

Joey then said "Thank you and I'll accept your offer and Seto it helped to have someone to talk to." Seto then asked "Do you want me to come over and we can talk and maybe you can make me a cup of coffee?"

Joey then took a deep breath and he said "I'd really like that and thanks again, see in a little while." Joey wiped his eyes as he hung up the phone and went outside to wait for Seto to come over. As he watched the car pull up in the driveway he walked over to it and as Seto got out, Joey all but fell into his arms and as they sat on the ground Joey cried "We just started getting alone like real father and son and now I'm going to lose him to the very thing that broke us apart."

Seto got Joey to stand up and they walked into the house and as they went to the kitchen Seto walked over and found where the cups were and he poured two cups of coffee and they sat at the table and they talked about things for over three hours and then Joey noticed what time it was and he then said "I guess we both need to get some sleep because I have class and you have a business to run." So then Joey walked Seto out to his car and he then thanked him again and that's when Seto held Joey in his arms and he whispered "Anytime you need me just call and I'll be here." Then Seto hugged Joey and kissed him and he got into this car and drove home.

Joey walked back inside and as he locked the door he touched his lips and he could still feel Seto's lips on his and he smiled because he really liked the feeling, then he locked up the house and went to his room and climbed into bed, set his alarm and turned off the light and went to sleep.

When the alarm went off and Joey got up he went to check on his dad only to find him up drinking some coffee and beside him was Roland and Frank said as he saw Joey "Roland came over to help me find a place where I can stay at while you're in school so that you will continue to study and graduate and become a Pediatrician."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Joey continues his studies...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next day when Joey and the others were in class Doctor Phillips came into the room and he told them "All of you did very well on your first exam, though only one of you had a perfect score and that person is Joseph Wheeler. Now I want all of you to follow me to the Emergency Room, where all of you will be following Dr. Lewis around as he attends to some of the more seriously injured and sick patients and I want all of you to give him the same respect that you gave me and you are also to take down notes and questions as you did with me."

So began their rotation of the different departments in the hospital and as they went around with Dr. Lewis one thing that really bothered Joey was that one young mother wasn't allowed to see a doctor because she didn't have any insurance and when he asked Dr. Lewis about it, well all that the doctor would say "That's an administration thing, it has nothing to do with this department."

After they were through with the Emergency Department they all went to lunch where Joey got his lunch and then went and sat down by himself and as he wrote several questions on his paper to ask Dr. Phillips about later, Seto came up and asked "Can I sit down here?"

Joey looked up and he smiled and said "Thanks for having Roland come over and be with dad so that I could keep coming here and learning."

Seto said "Well that was Roland's idea, when I got back home the other night he knew that something was really bothering me and well he has a way of getting me to talk and when I was done telling him about your father well he told me not to worry that he'd make sure that Frank was being cared for so that you could continue with your studies and well I went to bed and Roland went to work and you know the rest."

Seto saw that Joey had been writing something about a young mother not getting medical attention for her child and he asked Joey "When did that happen?"

Joey didn't want to get anyone into trouble but it bothered him and so he told Seto who in turned used his cell phone and called someone and then he said "Listen it has been brought up to my attention that a young mother was refused medical attention for her sick child today in Emergency and I want no I demand to know why?" As he listened to the idiot on the other end Seto shut his phone and then he said "Would you have dinner with us at the Manor and please bring Frank, how about coming over around six?"

Joey smiled and he said "Alright see you tonight." Then Seto walked towards the doors that said "Personal only" and as they closed behind him Joey finished his lunch and then he went back to the classroom to get the next assignment and get his books and go home.

As he was walking out of the hospital, he heard Seto's voice coming from the room that said Administration and he didn't sound very pleasant. Joey went home and he found Roland and Frank playing dominoes and Frank was winning as usual. They smiled as Joey walked in and he said "Dad, here's my first exam."

When Frank saw the A on the top of the paper he showed it to Roland and he went over and gave Joey a big hug and he said "I'm so proud of you son." Then Joey said "We've been invited to go to Seto's tonight for dinner if you feel like it."

Frank laughed and he said "That would be wonderful and maybe Roland can beat me at a game of dominoes." Roland laughed and then he said "You've got yourself a deal, and then he said I'd better go and see what Helga has planned for dinner." Then he shook hands with both Frank and Joey and he left.

When it was time to go Frank was really feeling pretty good and when Joey pulled the car into the drive of the Manor, Roland was there to greet them and as they walked inside he said "Seto will be with us in a few minutes, he's busy firing some idiot who decided to change the rules of treating people in the Emergency Room and from what I gather this person will likely never find administration work ever again, I have never seen Seto so livid as he was when he came home this afternoon."

Seto finally joined them and he came in and shook hands with Frank, gave Roland and Mokie a quick hug and as he sat down next to Joey he squeezed his hand as he said "Hi, it's good to see you again." Both Frank and Roland had to stop from giggling as they saw how the two of them were trying not to let on that they liked each other but it showed on their faces whenever they looked or talked to each other.

Helga came to say "Dinner is served and if you don't come in here now I'll throw it to the dogs." Then she walked off laughing. Seto turned to Joey and he said "That's Helga's way of saying welcome to our home, now get in there and eat." They all walked into the dining room laughing and then as they all were seated Mokuba said grace "Thank you for the food we are about to receive and also thank you for the company we have with us tonight, Amen."

Dinner was a great time for all of them. They talked like they all had been friends forever and then Roland asked Joey "How's your lessons at the hospital going?"

Joey blushed as he told everyone "My first exam I got an A ." Well Helga looked at Joey and she clapped her hands and she said "This call for a toast, here's to Joey and his good grades." Everyone held up their glasses and toasted Joey which caused him to blush all the more. After dinner, Helga dished up her famous peach cobbler and served it with vanilla ice cream and when they were all done, they went to the living room to talk and so Frank and Roland could play another game of dominoes, which Frank won again.

It was getting late and Frank was getting really tired so he and Joey said "Thanks for having us over and it was a really great meal" and then they left and when they got home Frank could hardly walk and Joey didn't know what he was going to do, when all of a sudden he heard a hog come roaring down the road and Roland got off and he walked over and picked Frank up and carried him inside, he carried him to the room Joey pointed out and then he helped Joey get his dad comfortable and as they left the room Joey fell apart and Roland held him and he said "Listen, all we can do is make sure that Frank is happy and make sure that he's comfortable and if it becomes to much for you with your studies let me know and I'll have someone come here and stay and help take care of Frank with you."

Joey wiped his eyes as he thanked Roland and then he said "I'll let you know and again thank you for being here tonight, I really don't know if I could have gotten him in the house by myself." Roland smiled and gave him a hug and then said "Goodnight" and then he left and went back to the Manor.

Before Joey went to bed the phone rang and it was Seto and he said "No one will ever be turned away from this hospital again just because they have no insurance and thank you for letting me know that this happened. When our step-father built that hospital it was for everyone to come here to get help but as this place grew and when he passed away well some of the so called big wigs got a little to big for their own good and well tomorrow things are going to be different." They talked for a while longer and then Seto said "Goodnight" and then he hung up the phone and they both went to bed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Joey talks to Dr. Phillips about his dad...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When everyone was in the classroom, Dr. Phillips told them "There will be another test tomorrow about what you've already have learned and there are two essay questions and I want them answered in your own words. Now we have to go to another floor and this time you will be following Dr. Jenkins around the Neo-natal Intensive Care Ward and as I have asked you before please give Dr. Jenkins the respect that you've given to me and to Dr. Lewis. This will be one of the hardest things that any of you will ever have to face and that's not knowing if any of you can save any of these premature babies. Let's go and remember take notes and write down questions that you might have for Dr. Jenkins."

As they walked onto the neo-natal ward, everyone was solemn and very observant especially Joey. He listened to every word that Dr. Jenkins said and every once in a while he'd ask her a question that no one else had even thought of and Dr. Jenkins would nod her head and then she'd answer Joey and she made a mental note to talk to Dr. Phillips about this young man. As they followed her around the ward they saw so many little babies fighting for their lives and the Nurses who were dedicated to try and keep them alive and one thing that kind of bothered some of the students was how the parents never thought of giving up and they'd sit for hours talking and touching the little hands or feet and it seemed to make all the difference in the world to this little ones.

When they were through and they had all gone to the cafeteria to get their lunch, Dr. Phillips happen to be walking by when Joey stopped him and asked "Could I please talk to you about something?"

Dr. Phillips sat down at the table and Joey said "My father is dying from liver disease and his doctor has given him six month to a year to live. If he gets to bad that I might have to drop out of the program to help take care of him."

Dr. Phillips could sympathize with Joey, because his own mother died of a heart attack when he was in medical school and he too had to drop out for a while to deal with her funeral and things, so he said "If it gets to hard for you then please let me know and I'll see what I can do so that you can stay with your father and still continue with this course, you're to good of a student to let you fall behind."

Frank had his good days and bad days and today was one of the worst. He woke up to extreme pain and he fought it so that Joey would go to the hospital but when Roland arrived he noticed and he told Frank "we've had a change of plans and today we're going to go see a very good friend of mine and see if he can't make a little difference in how you feel." So Roland carried Frank to his van and he drove to see his friend Millie and when Roland explained why they were there she gave Frank some of her famous tea and the pain seemed to subside some.

Millie then went in the back of her home and she had some baggies of her special tea and she gave them to Roland with instructions on how to brew it and they sat there talking for half the day and when Roland brought Frank home he was tired and when he fell asleep Roland called and talked to Millie and she promised to have more of the tea for Frank if and when he needed it. But Millie said "This isn't a cure it's just a way for Frank to be able to deal with the pain and that when his time came all anyone could do was make him comfortable and let him know just how loved he really is."

Joey was still at the hospital when Dr. Jenkins asked to speak to him privately and she told him "You are a very talented young man and you really are able to see beyond the medical aspects and see the human dilemmas and when you graduate and start your internship beside Dr. Phillips you'll make a damn good Pediatrician."

Joey thanked her for what she had said but then he asked her "Do you ever get discouraged and want to just go sit down and cry because sometimes you can't do a thing to help elevate the pain of these precious gifts from God?" She smiled at him and then she said "Everyday when I come onto the this wing and I go and check on these little babies and I want to go sit down and cry because sometimes there isn't anything that I can do to block the pain that they or their parents are feeling, all I can do is try to discover something that might help some other baby that will be born premature and that gives me hope for the future."

Joey left the hospital knowing that he was making the right choice in the field of medicine he wanted to someday become one of the best doctors in and as he drove home he prayed that his dad was going to be alright when he got home. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed Roland's Van parked alone the curb and he got out and as he went inside he knew right away that something was really wrong and he found Roland sitting at the table talking to someone on the phone and when Roland noticed Joey standing there he smiled and said good-bye to whomever he had been talking to and Roland then said "Frank had a bad day today but he was now resting "and that's when Roland told Joey about the special tea.

Joey wasn't stupid when Roland told him about the tea and as he sat down at the table he asked "How do I make it and how often can dad have it?"

Roland then passed a tablet to Joey and he said "I've written down all the instructions and he can have it when he really needs it and Joey, Frank really needs to know that no matter what you won't stop learning and going to your classes."

Joey knew that his dad's time was growing shorted everyday and as he told Roland "I promised my dad that I would continue learning and that is what I intend to do, but he can't expect me not to give a damn about how he's feeling because he's my dad and I love him with all my heart and always will."

Today Joey and his fellow classmates have exactly three weeks left and they'll either pass or fail this course and if they pass then they'll have eight more grueling years of medical training before they are given the certificate saying that they are doctors and everyone of them are willing to dedicate all their lives to the fields of medicine that each of them are going into. Dr. Phillips are proud of each and everyone of them for being so dedicated to learning and trying to find ways of making their different fields of medicine better for future patients.

Doctor Phillips knew that today would be extremely hard for Joey because they were going to be going onto the Oncology floor, where there were cancer patients with different forms of cancer and some of them knew that they wouldn't ever leave this place alive. He asked to speak to Joey in private and as he told Joey where they would be going, Joey closed his eyes and he said "My dad would kick my ass if I allowed his health to interfere with what I have to know so I appreciate your concern and I'll have a more difficult time then some of the others but isn't what becoming a doctor really means to be able to cope with all aspects of medicine?'

Dr. Phillips then smiled at him and he said "Alright lets go to the ninth floor and observe how the Doctors and Nurses are trying to make the lives of the cancer patient a little more bearable." He then took them to meet Doctor Stewart and like the other doctors that they met they knew that Dr. Phillips wanted them to listen and learn and respect Dr. Stewart like they did every other doctor they have met and followed around. So as Dr. Stewart explained what they were doing on this floor each of them was ready to learn about helping to ease the pain of these patients.

When they were finally done and they were on their way to get something to eat, Joey went outside to call and see how his father was and Roland said "You need to get home, Frank isn't feeling very good and he really needs to talk to you." Joey went directly to the classroom got his things and almost ran out of the hospital got into his car and drove home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Frank passes away and Joey keeps his promise to his dad...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Joey drove home he was praying that his father was still alive when he got home because he had to be able to tell his father exactly how much he loved him. As he pulled up into the driveway, Seto was waiting outside and as Joey got out of the car Seto walked over and Joey cried "God Seto, we've just barely gotten to know each other and now this, I don't want him to die not now."

Seto held onto him as he cried and then they walked inside and there on the couch was Frank and he didn't look like he had much time left. Joey went over and fell to the floor as Frank tried to raise his arms and Joey carefully embraced him and then Frank said "I'm so sorry for all of the hell I put you through, I never wanted this to happen."

Joey laid his head on his dad's chest as tears fell like rain down onto the blanket and then Joey lifted his face and he softly said "I love you daddy, please don't go I need you still."

Frank lifted his hand and wiped away the tears and he whispered "I'm not really going anywhere; I'll always be here for you." Then he stopped talking and Joey looked into his father's face and he had a smile on his face and then he gasped and he passed away.

Roland held Seto and Mokuba in his arms as tears fell down their faces and then there was a soft knock on the front door and when Roland answered it there stood Dr. Phillips and all the students and as they walked into the room they witnessed something that none of them had ever had to do, Joey closed his fathers eyes and kissed his lips and softly said "Good-bye daddy, I'll see you in my dreams." Then he laid his head again onto his father's chest and cried and cried because his daddy was gone.

Seto walked over and touched Joey on the shoulder and as he lifted his tear stained face Seto nodded towards the door and there stood all his classmates and Dr. Phillips and the doctor said "we're here for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Joey got up with Seto's help and he walked over and thanked all of them for coming and then he stood there and he said "Give me three days and then I'm coming back and I'm going to make my dad proud when I graduate and become a Pediatrician like I told him I wanted to be."

They all gave Joey a hug and then as they were leaving William Murphy came in and he had something he was holding and he walked over to Joey and he said "Remember the photo you showed me well I did a painting and I hope that you'll accept this as a tribute to a man that I've come to realize was someone who you loved despite what you said was his dark past."

William went over to a table and he placed the painting on it and then he told Joey "Look at it when you think it is time and I'm so sorry for your loss." Then they all walked out and Roland walked over to Joey and he said "If you'd like I can help you with planning the funeral and tonight I want you to come home with us, the coroner is on his way and I don't want you to be here alone you need to be with us, please."

Joey looked up at him and then he collapsed and Roland caught him and carried him over to the big chair and he sat him down and knelt beside him and he said "Listen to me, Frank wouldn't want you to fall apart, he'd want you to carry on and follow your dream and make it come true."

Joey smiled at him and then he said "Alright, I'll come over to the Manor, but when this is all behind me I'm coming back here to live and I will continue my studies and I will become a Pediatrician and I know that my dad will be with me every step of the way."

The article about Frank's death appeared in the Domino Gazette it read:

_Frank David Wheeler passed away from cancer. He is survived by his son Joseph who has asked not to send flowers but to send money to the American Cancer Association to help find a cure to all kinds of Cancer so that maybe someday no one will ever have to die from this debilitating disease._

_Services are going to be held at the First Denominational Church and then the family has asked for a private burial to follow afterwards._

As Joey stood beside his father's grave he smiled as he looked up towards the heavens and the clouds opened up and this beautiful light shown down on the grave and Joey whispered "Dad's saying that he's happy and he sending me his love."

When Joey got home he looked and saw the covered painting and as he raised off the cloth there was a painting of Frank with his arm around Joey's shoulder and they were smiling and in the background there was this beautiful sky with clouds parting and the light from the heavens shining down upon them. Joey sat down and he smiled and then he picked up the phone and he called William and he said "Thank you for the painting, it's the best tribute to my father and I really love it." William then said "I'm glad that you love it, it was a pleasure to paint it."

Three days later, Joey was back in class and he asked if he could make-up any tests he missed and as Dr. Phillips told him "Come back here after lunch and I will personally give you the exams and of course I will need the written thesis by the end of the week."

Joey passed all of the tests with all passing grades of A and one B and when he handed in the paper as why he wanted to become a doctor of Pediatrics well he really blew away all the doctors with his reasons and as Dr. Jenkins told all the other doctors "This young man will make one of the best Pediatrics that I've seen in a very long time, I can hardly wait to welcome him as Dr. Wheeler."

It took Joey nine years to complete all his studies and his internship, but he did become a Physician of Pediatrics and on the day he graduated with honors, Seto, Mokie and Roland were there along with all his friends and as they watched him walk across the stage and get his diploma he felt his dad was right there beside him and he had the biggest smile on his face, because his son is finally living his dream.

As Dr. Jenkins said he did become of the best Pediatricians and he now has his own office and he's taking care of any child who needs help no matter if their parents can pay or not. No child is turned away from his office!

THE END………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, kissmesoftlytillidie, LittleLovableHikari and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
